


无题

by Luositarabbit



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 妓女课本和他不知道爸爸是谁的女儿
Kudos: 5





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 很短

男人用手指轻轻引导女儿含住自己的乳头，在吃到奶水后，小家伙立刻停止了哭泣，乖乖地趴在母亲怀里。

但他到底不是女人，没有柔软的胸脯和足够喂饱孩子的奶水，没一会儿怀里的小家伙就因为嘬不到奶而大哭。

Kurt无奈又心疼地搂住女儿，因为饥饿，小家伙几乎哭背过气去，可男人也没有什么办法 ，婴儿一边哭，一边被本能驱使，她用胖乎乎的小手不停拉扯Kurt的衣领，很快，他的衣服就被扯大了一圈。

“别哭了...别哭了亲爱的......”Kurt学着邻居艾琳小姐交给他的动作，试图让女孩停止她的眼泪，但显然没什么用。男人不免有些烦躁，很快他又会因为自己想抛弃女儿的想法而小声道歉。

Kurt重新撩起衣服让女孩含住他的乳头，但他已经没有奶了，这样只能起到一个安抚作用，他并不希望女孩吵到其他人休息。

婴儿试图吮吸奶水的动作让Kurt有些难受，那可怜的小红豆前几天刚被一个变态客人折磨的破了皮，虽然小孩子的唇齿不会让Kurt恶心，但她对食物的执着依旧把这个新手妈妈咬得嘶嘶抽气。

他盯着婴儿圆润的睡颜，女儿没吃饱是肯定的，不过明天接到客人后Kurt就会给小孩买奶粉，这次只是个意外，只怪他没计划好。

“I love you,my girl.”

疲惫的小妈妈亲了亲婴儿的额头，很快也沉入了梦乡。


End file.
